


Good For Something

by ruin (ruinrunes)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Shota, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinrunes/pseuds/ruin
Summary: Galo comes seeking Kray out with a new problem.It's only Kray's duty, as his guardian, to teach the kid how to handle himself. Kray can't be blamed for making the best out of a less than desirable situation.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 17
Kudos: 168





	Good For Something

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for: underage, dubcon!

Kray can’t stand him.

He’s been living with Galo for a few years now, and Kray has tried his hardest to tamp down on the violent rage he feels whenever he so much as looks at the kid.

It’s hard not to hate him when he’s always underfoot, looking at Kray like he hung the moon and painted it white. He’s so stupid he’d probably believe it, too.

Galo is all puppy eyes and eagerness. If he had a tail, Kray would likely see it wagging. His brain conjures up an annoying _‘thunk thunk thunk’_ that drives him up the wall.

But Kray adjusts, mostly because he’s not given any other choice. Everything after Galo, after the manifestation of his flame, has been a careful game of chess. Every move carefully picked to ensure Kray always looks put together, always has his best face forward.

Besides, the moment Galo is thirteen, Kray will be able to use his connections to get him into the best boarding school in the country.

Out of sight, out of mind.

\--

He’s just setting down his arm for the evening when he hears a knock on his door. It makes his brow crease immediately. Galo knows better than to disturb him in the evenings, but as there’s no one else in the house but them – there’s nobody else it could be.

“Enter,” Kray calls out, smoothing a stray wrinkle out of his sleep shirt before turning to the door.

It creaks open to reveal none other than Galo, looking shamefaced and frightened. It’s a good look on him. Kray wishes he could do more to keep Galo looking like that all the time, but he has an image to maintain, even with the boy.

“Galo?” Kray asks, voice laced with faux concern. “Is everything alright?”

Galo shakes his head, blue hair haloing around him as he stares at his feet. “N – No sir.”

“Come here,” Kray says, expression soft as he holds out his hand. Galo comes to him immediately, sliding his small hand into Kray’s. Kray seats himself on the edge of his bed, pulling Galo down next to him.

“Talk to me,” Kray coaxes, squeezing lightly at the hand Galo had so trustingly given him. If he knew how badly Kray wanted to crush it in his grasp, Galo would likely think twice. But Kray has never done anything untoward enough to warrant any mistrust. Kray’s been good.

“Galo?” He intones, when the kid refuses to speak up, just fixes his gaze on his lap and sniffles quietly. Kray lets out a small sigh, pulling Galo a little closer to his side.

“You’re going to have to tell me what’s wrong,” Kray encourages, trying and failing not to let his anger swirl in him. Galo is always so difficult – always one problem or the next. Kray wonders if all kids are this infuriating or Galo is a special case personally gifted to him to make him suffer.

“I – I –”

“Galo…”

“I think there’s something wrong with me!” Galo bursts out, the words tumbling out of him in one big rush.

 _You’ve got that right, at least, you stupid boy_.

“Why would you say that?” Kray asks, watching in fascination as moisture begins to collect on Galo’s lashes. He hasn’t seen Galo cry since he’d pulled him out of his burning building. It’s a rare sight, one that Kray would like to see more often.

“It’s my _body_ ,” Galo explains, fidgeting nervously as Kray rubs a soothing circle into the back of his hand. “I keep getting all hot _down there_ and I – I really think something’s _wrong_.”

“Oh,” Kray says, gaze trailing down to rest on Galo’s crotch. He can see it now, the small tent through his boxers, the way Galo’s legs are pressed tightly together to hide his shame.

“I – I don’t know what to _do_. It won’t stop happening and today it – hic – today it even happened when – when…” Unable to say anymore, Galo promptly bursts into tears, loud wails echoing in the room around them as Kray struggles to get himself together.

Kray thinks back on the day they’d shared, the way he’d settled a hand on Galo’s shoulder’s as the boy had been doing dishes. Galo had tensed immediately, going shaky and nervous in a way Kray hadn’t been able to figure out.

Kray sees it now, the way Galo had kept his eyes down through dinner, how he’d been less talkative as they’d tidied up. Kray wants to smirk, the whole thing is so ridiculous. He can’t remember a time when he ever had so little self-control that he’d developed erections at the _dinner table_.

“Galo.” Kray’s voice is lower than usual – almost rough – and he has to clear his throat before continuing. “Galo, it’s okay.”

“It’s _not_!” Galo wails, tugging his hand free to cup his hardness – seeking to hide what he thinks is some sort of abnormality. “It’s not! It _hurts_ and it feels w – weird and I – I – Kray, what if I’m _broken_.”

“Galo, look at me,” Kray murmurs, sliding his hand underneath Galo’s jaw. He lets his fingers linger there for a moment, rubbing against the delicate point of Galo’s chin before tipping his face up. “You’re okay.”

“I don’t – I don’t –”

“I know, sweetheart, but you have to calm down.” He watches as Galo freezes and goes a brilliant shade of red underneath the tears. Ah, isn’t that something?

Galo’s chest is still heaving, lungs struggling to pull in air as he panics, but Kray’s got his attention now – he can work him down.

“That’s it, breathe – in, out, in – yes, just like that.” And Galo is calming now, slowly but surely letting his breathing synch up with the gentle intonation of Kray’s voice. It’s almost endearing – or at least, would be, if Kray didn’t hate him so much.

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Kray explains, stroking his thumb against Galo’s jaw like one would comfort a pet. “You’re simply growing up.”

“What does that mean?” Galo asks, head naturally tilting into the touch, always seeking Kray out even when he’s not conscious of it.

“It means that when boys come of age, they start getting hard down there. It’s perfectly natural.” Kray explains, letting his hand fall to rest on Galo’s shoulder. He squeezes there, watches a shiver run all the way up Galo’s body as he seems to shrink into himself.

Kray’s seen this in almost all of his partners he’s chosen to bed, that innate desire to lessen themselves in front of Kray – as if Kray demands all the space in the room and leaves only the bare minimum for others to exist. He sees it in Galo here, now. In the slant of the boy’s shoulders, in the way he can’t seem to keep his eyes up. It’s alluring, every last drop of it, and Kray can’t stop himself from drawing closer, feeding off it.

It’s been too long since Kray’s taken someone to bed. How could he, with Galo around? The kid dogs his every step, takes up all the extra space in the house. How could Kray ever have time to meet any of his body’s needs when he has a _kid_ to look after?

But now, Kray’s brain is firing off in a different direction. Perhaps… Perhaps he can work with this. Perhaps Galo might be able to make himself useful for once in his miserable little life.

“Have you started touching yourself?” Kray purrs, letting himself lean in in kind. Hovering over him like this, Galo looks so small, trembling imperceptivity as Kray runs his fingers over his chest. Galo shakes his head, seemingly mute for the time being. That’s fine, Kray likes him better when he’s quiet.

He lets his hand drift lower, spreading his fingers wide over the swell of Galo’s stomach and pressing in over his shirt. There’s give there, just a little – a small layer of baby fat just now beginning to fade into muscle hidden underneath.

Galo wiggles, lets Kray rub a loop around his bellybutton without trying to jerk away. He’s holding his breath, Kray realizes – Galo’s chest having stopped its frantic rise and fall completely. He balances there, trembling and a little confused as Kray skims the line of his waistband.

“If you want it to stop happening so much…” Kray finally lets his hand sink lower, falling against the bulge in Galo’s shorts. Kray palms at him shamelessly, relishing in the way Galo arches into his touch. Galo’s mouth drops open, a barely-there moan tumbling out of him as Kray gropes at him. “We have to take matters into our own hands.”

Galo doesn’t seem fit to respond right then, just lets his legs fall open as Kray fondles him through his shorts. Kray wonders if he’s ever woken up rutting into one of his pillows. His body seems to know just what to do with the hand offered to him, rocking up like he has practice.

“See?” Kray says, gaze trained downwards as Galo ruts up into his palm. He’s like a small animal seeking that first brilliant burst of pleasure – helpless to resist as his body chases what it needs. “Doesn’t that feel good?”

“Y – Yeah.” Galo says, voice high and breathy. Kray feels that small spark of interest in him grow, staring down at the pretty young thing he’s got clinging to his side. And Galo _is_ pretty, Kray can give him that. Round features just beginning to taper off into the finer points of adulthood. He’ll be a true sight when he’s older, but this smaller, vulnerable version of him has its own charm.

“You want me to teach you how to do it properly?” Kray asks with a pointed squeeze, wondering if Galo could deny _anything_ Kray offered him right now.

Galo doesn’t look like he knows whether he should say yes or no, but Kray makes the decision for him. He’s sliding his hands under the waistband of Galo’s tacky fire-truck printed boxers before the boy can protest and yanking them down.

Galo’s already wet – precum collecting on the tip as Kray grips him. He’s still small, just starting to fill out, but there’s enough of him that Kray can get a hand around him firmly.

Galo’s hips twitch up into it naturally, face doing something complicated as Kray thumbs at his slit and spreads his own slickness. Small hands clutch at his forearm, but Galo isn’t pushing him away – kid just needs something to cling to as he’s touched.

“See what I’m doing?” Kray asks, pointedly directing his eyes to Galo’s cock and taking Galo’s gaze with him. He squeezes lightly as he twists his wrist, drawing his hand up and down and up again. There’s a small smattering of blue hair just starting to sprout, evidence of a little one just beginning to come into himself.

“Y – yeah,” Galo stutters out, voice pitched high and breathy. Kray goes painfully slow, framing every touch as a lesson to be learned. It’s clear he’s enjoying himself, if the evidence in Kray’s hand is anything to go by.

Galo sways back into nothingness, wobbling there for a moment as Kray releases him, but only to slide his hand back up to Galo’s tummy, pushing his shirt up and pressing him back into the bed. “Up you go,”

Galo scrabbles back easily, settles up against the pillows as his dick stands straight up at attention, begging to be touched.

“Why don’t you lose the shirt?” Kray suggests, already busy with pulling Galo’s boxers all the way off and chucking them to the floor. The less time he has to stare at them, the better. “Wouldn’t want it to get dirty, would we?”

Galo hesitates for a moment, looking almost _shy_ of all things, before he nods hastily and yanks his shirt up over his head.

Kray rewards him by wrapping his fingers around his cock again, positioning himself so he’s crouched over the boy. It’s nice to have Galo under him like this, small and shaking and reliant on his touch for release. It feels like Kray finally has the upper hand again, after years of tolerating this stain on his life.

Galo arches right off the pillows, does most of Kray’s work for him with how eager he is to move his hips. It must feel deliriously good, for him to be making noises like that, mouth hanging open as he chants, “Kray, Kray – ah, _Kray_!”

“That feel good?” Kray asks, pressing his forehead against Galo’s in an effort to keep him still. It doesn’t work, Galo is positively thrashing against him and Kray just can’t take it anymore –

So he _kisses_ him.

Kray isn’t sure why he does it, only that he needs to keep Galo _down_ and his mouth is the only tool he has. Damn the kid for taking Kray’s arm from him. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt the loss more acutely than in this moment.

It shuts Galo up immediately, Kray’s name bleeding into a high whine as Kray slides his tongue as far into Galo’s mouth as he can.

Galo grips at his shoulders like a lifeline, hips rocking up into every one of Kray’s pumps. He’s shaking all over, drooling as Kray traces the line of his teeth before rubbing his tongue against the sensitive plane of Galo’s palate.

Galo tries to kiss him back, hesitant little kitten licks against the domineering force that is Kray’s tongue. But Kray doesn’t _want_ to be kissed back. He wants Galo to lay there and take it.

Kray curls his fingers tighter, jerks Galo off with a type of ruthless efficiency that soon has the kid’s mouth going slack and pliant. He’s helpless to do little more than lay there as Kray fucks into his mouth with his tongue.

Galo moans into him like he’s putting on a show, but Kray feels every inch of him tensing. It’s not long before he comes just like that, Kray sucking hard on his tongue as every muscle in his stomach goes tight.

Krays pulls back enough to watch Galo’s cum splatter against his own belly, four thick white ropes marking his first orgasm. Galo goes entirely boneless the moment he’s finished, and Kray lets him go only to settle a palm on the mess on his stomach.

“I have something even better for you,” Kray offers, massaging his fingers into the mess and smearing Galo’s front with it.

“Better than that?” Galo asks, eyes going a little wide and sparkly at the prospect of something _topping_ that. Kray wants to laugh, wants to tell Galo that he’s stupid for even asking. Instead, he slides his fingers in Galo’s release, gets them nice and wet, and slips two of them right underneath Galo’s balls to tease at his hole.

“There are _much_ better ways of feeling good.” Kray says, circling around the tight muscle as he looks down at the boy. Galo looks nervous, but there’s curiosity there too – and above all, _trust_. Kray wants to take that trust and burn it to the ground, but for now, he’ll let it work in his favor.

Galo doesn’t push him away as Kray presses the first finger in. He’s tight, unbelievably so, and Kray finally feels his cock stir at the promise of being enveloped in something so warm and wet.

Galo wiggles a bit like he’s uncomfortable, but he doesn’t complain, just frowns slightly as Kray tells him to relax. He tries his best, taking a deep breath as Kray wiggles another finger in alongside the first. Galo goes tense all over again, muscles working to push out the intrusion even as Kray forces them in deeper.

“I need you to hold yourself open for me,” Kray says, when Galo’s legs won’t stop trying to press themselves closed. He retracts his hand long enough to pull Galo’s knees apart and take one of his hands.

He sets Galo up easily, showing the kid where to place his hands under his thighs as Kray gently bends him in half. He’s flexible in that way that all boys are, legs propped open as he blushes brilliantly at being so on display.

“You can hold it?” Kray asks, already sliding his fingers back home. Galo arches into it, eyes going crossed as he throws his head back against the pillows. Kray lets himself smirk, staring at the lewd sight of his fingers disappearing into the boy.

“You’re going to stay like this until I tell you to move.” Kray says, rising up on his knees. “Understood?”

Galo nods even as he gurgles out another moan. This time, three of Kray’s fingers enter with minimal resistance. Galo’s eyes rove over the whole scene like he’s not sure where to look, and Kray remembers to offer him a soft smile as he drives another finger into him.

Galo doesn’t look like he’s too into it, doubt clouding his expression as Kray massages at his walls looking for –

And there it is, just a small swell, but the moment his fingers alight on it Galo positively comes alive.

“ _Ah! Kr – ahh –!_ ” Galo’s voice is thick with shock and pleasure, moans slurring out of him as Kray works at that small bundle of nerves. It’s easy to slide a fourth finger in now, when Galo is shaking and his cock is starting to fill out again.

“See?” Kray says, spreading his fingers and watching rapt as Galo’s muscles don’t fight him. He thrusts in a few more times, licking his lips as Galo fucks back onto them, body seeking out that mind-numbing pleasure again even as Kray starts to work his fingers out of him.

“Kray – please, I want…” He trails off, unsure of what to ask for – unsure of what he _needs_.

“I know, but Galo there’s something _I_ want,” Kray says, wiping his fingers absently on Galo’s calf as he goes to grip his own hardness. Kray’s fully hard now, cock straining at the thin fabric of his pajama bottoms. He feels a lot like if he doesn’t fuck Galo he’ll likely kill him at this point.

“Something you… want?” Galo’s tone is questing, like he’s not sure what Kray needs him to do. He’s got his eyes fixed on Kray’s hand though, where he’s loosely palming the proof of his desire.

Kray pulls his pants down just enough to free himself, cock springing out hard and flushed and _ready_. “See this?”

Galo nods, pupils blown as he takes in the sight of a grown man’s cock. It’s so unlike his, and Kray doubts he’s seen a cock since before Kray killed his parents – and even then, doubtful for him to have seen one hard.

“Teaching you how to fix your problem gave me one of my own.” Kray says, gesturing at his hardness and giving Galo an imploring look. Galo looks confused for all of three seconds before Kray watches his expression break off and fracture into something distinctly guiltier.

“Don’t you want to be a good boy and help me fix it?” Kray asks, lazily stroking at his cock. Galo stares at the movement, fingers digging in to his soft thighs as he struggles to keep his position. He must be getting tired – folded up like that – but he’s always been so eager to please. Kray knows he could keep Galo like that all night and the kid still wouldn’t break.

He watches as Galo draws his lip into his mouth, sucking on it like he’s deep in thought. He can’t be that deep, surely, Kray knows how shallow the pool of Galo’s mind is first hand.

“You want to help, don’t you?” Kray presses. Galo nods immediately, that innate desire to _be of use_ flaring up in him immediately. He always was so easy to manipulate. Kray shuffles further up the bed, legs spread on either side of Galo. Galo’s eyes grow as wide as saucers, watching rapt as Kray’s dick takes up his entire eye span.

“What –” Galo pauses, throat working to form his words. “What do I do?”

“Open your mouth.” Kray says, letting the tip of his cock rest hot and heavy against the plush curve of Galo’s lower lip. It catches a bead of precum like a dewdrop and Kray can’t help but slide it against the line of his mouth, glistening as Kray smears it in like gloss.

Galo seems to acts more on instinct than anything, tongue darting out to lap at the new wetness and pulling a face when it doesn’t taste how he’d imagined. He listens though, after his momentary pause, mouth parting to allow Kray’s cock to slowly press inside.

Galo’s mouth is hot and wet and _small_. Even with Kray resting a hand on his jaw to make Galo open wide, Galo still just barely manages to get his lips around the width of him. He’s trying his very best, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes as Kray rolls his hips.

Galo gags _immediately_.

The moment Kray hits the back of his throat, the kid retches like his life depends on it, forcing Kray out of his mouth as he starts to cough. Kray can’t help the small ‘ _tsk_ ’ that finds its way out of him, brows furrowing as he looks down at the sorry sight of Galo wracking in breaths like he’d nearly died.

It’s a bit of an exaggeration, if Kray has anything to say about it. It’s not like he’d rammed into Galo’s throat with any type of force.

“Too much?” Kray’s voice is laced with disappointment under the kindness. Galo, predictably, leaps at the opportunity to prove himself.

“No! No, let me try again,” he begs, looking up at Kray with those desperate puppy dog eyes that Kray despises oh so much. He wants to deny him just to see the crestfallen look on the boy’s face – but there’s something Kray wants a little bit more.

“Relax your throat,” Kray murmurs, touching the pads of his finger’s to the new bump of Galo’s Adam’s apple. He puts a smile on his face as Galo tips his own up and lets his mouth fall open again.

Kray goes slower this time, rubbing the delicate line of Galo’s throat as he feeds the boy his cock. He feels the graze of teeth against a vein, eye twitching as he hisses out a, “Watch your teeth.”

Galo hums an affirmative, tries to hook his lips over the points of his incisors in an effort to make this better – to _listen_.

In all honesty, it’s terrible. The kid is sloppy – doesn’t know the first thing about how to hollow his cheeks or work his tongue. To his credit, the only thing he has going for him is the size of his mouth – petite and tight.

Kray thrusts in shallowly, watching as Galo gags again, but doesn’t immediately pull back. Kray doesn’t even have to tell him to breathe through his nose when he pulls back a little. Small wonder, that the boy would so naturally pick up on the nuance of cock sucking when he can’t even complete the simplest of math equations on his homework.

The only thing he truly succeeds in doing is slicking Kray up. He drools copiously, a thick line of it dribbling down his chin as Kray fucks his mouth in small, slow thrusts. It’s more of a tease than anything, and Kray lasts all off five minutes before getting fed up and pulling back. Galo pulls in a deep breath, looking up at him with lashes dark with moisture.

“Is that okay?” Galo whispers, voice gone a little scratchy. He looks so eager for praise that Kray feels a particularly thrilling stab of satisfaction as he shrugs and shakes his head.

“No,” Kray says, not having to feign his disapproval. “It wasn’t.”

Galo’s expression absolutely crumbles, eyes shuttering and every line of him going small and tense with embarrassment. Kray wonders what on earth the kid has playing in repeat in his stupid little mind, but even Kray doesn’t think his treatment of Galo warrants the kid’s irrational desire to please him constantly.

He hovers there for longer than he should, watching Galo shake with shame and the effort it takes to keep holding himself exactly where Kray told him to stay. He must be numb with exhaustion by now, and god, Kray really can’t keep this up much longer.

“It’s alright,” Kray purrs, rubbing at the smooth skin of Galo’s inner thighs before pushing his fingers back into Galo’s waiting hole. “You can let me use this place instead.”

Galo whimpers for him, pulling Kray’s fingers deep inside his body as flutters his gaze open to look down at Kray’s cock resting innocuously against his knee.

“Is that –” Galo swallows, forces himself to look up at Kray’s face. “Gonna go in me?”

Kray smiles at him, shuffles downward and lets the head of his cock press right up against Galo’s hole. The muscles flutter enticingly, almost drawing him in, but Kray is nothing if not a patient man.

“Only if you want.” He grinds his head against Galo’s entrance, enough so that the tip just barely starts to press in. Galo’s eyes roll back a little, almost like he’s expecting Kray to push right in, almost like he _wants_ this.

He always was so desperate to please.

“ _Yeahhh_ ,” Galo moans out, voice trailing off into something floaty and dreamlike. Kray spares a moment to think of what a natural slut the kid is turning out to be, can’t stop the slight uptick of his mouth at finally finding some sort of use for him.

Kray cants his hips with care. It won’t do to have Galo screaming and crying, as much as Kray wants him to be. If Galo backs out, Kray isn’t sure he’ll be able to stop himself from forcing the issue. The last thing he needs on his hands is Galo running off and tattling on him – saying all sorts of things about how Kray _hurt_ him. How he wouldn’t stop even when Galo sobbed and pleaded with him.

Kray’s dick twitches just thinking about it, an extra dribble of precum oozing out of him and easing his way as he carefully presses into the tiny frame trapped underneath him.

Galo whines like a bitch in heat, body opening up like a flower in bloom just for him. He’s tight, unbelievably so, inner walls quivering around Kray’s cock as he sinks into him inch by painstaking inch. Fuck, he’s so much hotter down here, more so than even his mouth, and Kray feels like he’s enveloped in rich velvet.

It’s slow going, but Galo doesn’t complain once as Kray fits every last bit of him inside. Kray pauses when he feels his balls settle against the softness of Galo’s ass, giving the kid a little time to adjust. He’s crying openly now, teeth clenched tight as he struggles to adjust to the size of him, but he’s still not asking Kray to stop.

Kray lets the small spark of sadistic pleasure build in him. He can’t help the twinge of satisfaction he feels when he pulls out and slams back in only to watch Galo cry out in something that sounds more pain than pleasure.

Kray can almost see himself there, the bulge of Galo’s tummy growing every time Kray fits himself all the way into the base. He can’t help but reach out, stroking his hand against the swell of his own cock rearranging the kid’s insides.

Galo moans something incoherent whenever Kray sweeps his hand down, digs his fingers into the skin and _feels_ himself through the delicate layer of skin separating his cock and his hand. A shudder rips through him at this, and he’s vividly reminded of how _young_ Galo is. So small that he’s just barely fitting Kray’s cock inside of him – so tiny Kray can see himself inside of him.

A rough noise tears out of him as he falls onto his forearm, hips pistoning into Galo with unchecked ferocity. Galo’s fingers are digging so deeply into his own thighs that he’s about to break skin. Kray finally decides to take a little pity on him. He rolls his hips again, watching his cock disappear into its sleeve as Galo bites his lip hard enough to bleed.

“You can let go,” Kray growls at him, and Galo’s hands release at once. Those very hands immediately grab for him, pulling Kray down onto him as Kray finally finds a brutal pace to settle into. Every thrust rocks Galo deeper into the bed, hands scrabbling uselessly at Kray’s back as he struggles to find purchase.

Kray just pounds him deeper – harder, sweat flowing in rivulets down his temples to land hot and sticky on Galo’s own face. The kid doesn’t even seem to notice, eyes squeezed shut and mouth hanging open on an endless stream of gibberish.

He’s begging, Kray realizes distantly, a steady slur of, “Plea – Kray, _pleeaashhh_ …”

Kray gives him what he needs, fucks into him like he’s punishing him. Galo takes it so well, cock slapping wetly against his stomach with every slam of Kray’s hips. He’s leaking precum again, smearing it against both of their torsos, making even more of a mess of them.

Kray doesn’t care, can only think about one thing, and that’s filling the kid up until he’s bursting.

He shifts a little, slides his cock against that one spot that makes Galo _scream_ for him. The kid comes just like that – no warning, just the pinprick of his nails digging in to Kray’s shoulders as he shudders apart.

Galo clenches around him so tightly that Kray’s own orgasm is ripped from him by force. He has just enough time to bury himself to the hilt, pressing himself so deep inside the kid he feels like he could get lost there.

He rides it out there, cock pumping rope after rope of cum into Galo as the kid goes entirely lax. His head lolls back into the pillows, eyes fluttering for a moment before slipping closed as he milks Kray dry.

Kray waits there until he’s sure he’s completely empty, until his dick starts to soften and Galo’s muscles work to push him out.

He slides out easy, eyes fixed on the way his cum slides out of the kid and oozes down his crack onto the sheets. Kray isn’t sure what comes over him, only that he’s pressing a thumb back into Galo before he can think. He jerks, clearly too sensitive, but there’s something satisfying about knowing that he’s all plugged up with Kray’s cum.

Kray holds his finger there for longer than he should, but ends up sliding in another simply for the pleasure of watching his own cum squelch around his fingers and dribble out. It’s a filthy sight, Galo’s hole stretched sloppy and red, and Kray idly slides his fingers a little deeper, feeling the mess he’d left behind as Galo whines and twitches.

Galo isn’t telling him to stop though, despite how uncomfortable it all must feel now. Nerves fucked raw but still laying there obediently – like a well-trained puppy

Kray smiles absently, thinking that perhaps Galo isn’t so useless after all.

Maybe the next few years will prove more rewarding for Kray than he’d originally thought possible.


End file.
